


Romance at 45 feet

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Frank is basically Spiderman don't question it, Frerard, Gerard is afraid of heights, Highschool AU, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess it kinda is a highschool au, Light-Hearted, M/M, Panic Attacks, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(( old work from like a year ago. i might continue this?</p>
<p>Gerard, stuck up on his highschool's roof due to a dare gone wrong, is close to hysterics. This is until his lover, Frank, somehow shows up and cuddles with him.</p>
<p>Don't question it, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance at 45 feet

A strange, tiny sound escaped from the lips of the long-haired, pale boy. He stared up at the clouds, trying to not look down.  
His brother, Mikey, had dared him to climb to the top of his highschool. Gerard had done so with the help of a ladder, but it had fallen. There was no way for Gerard to get down until Mikey came back with someone strong enough to hold the ladder.  
He was fucking terrified of heights. He'd been up there for 20 minutes and he was close to having a panic attack.  
Nobody else was there that he knew of, and it was pretty dang windy. Gerard was getting scared that he would fall off the roof if he moved, so he remained as still as possible. He hugged his knees to his chest, trying to conserve energy and concentrate on breathing slowly.  
Was he going to be up here for the entire day? Would it be better if he just jumped? Gerard shook his head. He was letting his thoughts get the best of him. He attempted to slowly move to the center of the roof, but ended up contacting a hell of a lot of wind. He shivered, and noticed he was being pushed back. He was an inch away from the end of the ceiling. He screamed, trying to grab something for comfort or as an anchor. Hanging off the roof now. God, he couldn't die here. Mikey would be taken aback with guilt. And Frank... A picture of him came up in Gerard's mind. He smiled, relaxing at the sight. Frank was his significant other, and they were very, very much in love.  
Speaking of Frank... Was that him running towards Gerard? The pale boy's hazel eyes lit up as Frank came to a stop at Gerard, lifting him up.  
Frank was way more stronger than he seemed. Though Gerard was the taller of the two, he was also the more timid. Frank was a free spirited mind, not caring what people thought of him.  
Frank set Gerard down against a wall, and sat himself down next to him.  
"How'd you get up here?"  
"I climbed."  
"Holy shit. Are you spiderman?"  
"Maybe." Frank smirked. He was extremely good at rock climbing, and Gerard would joke around saying his boyfriend was spiderman due to this.  
"Anyways. I am fucking terrified right now. Well, not as much as I was before, but still. Afraid of heights! Yay!"  
Frank stared at Gerard intently. He could see, though he was smiling jokingly, he was scared. The poor thing. He moved near Gerard, putting his arm around the boy and pulling him close. He grabbed one of the long-haired boy's hands along with this, resting it on Gerard's thigh. He was actually suggestively near Gerard's crotch area, but whatever. Gerard's face grew a sweet shade of pink, and he rested his head on Frank's shoulder. Though he was up about 45 feet, he felt safe in this embrace. Frank noticed how Gerard sighed contently, and also noticed how fucking adorable he was acting. He just had to. He placed a soft kiss on Gerard's forehead, and caused the aforementioned boy to look up at him.  
Frank immediately planted his lips on Gerard's, licking the outside of them and asking for entrance. It was all so sudden and in the moment; Gerard loved it. He opened his mouth and began returning this kiss, making small, quiet noises. Frank smirked against Gerard's lips, pushing Gerard down on his back. Gerard had his arms around Frank for an anchor, and he had his hazel eyes closed, looking fucking cute. Fuckable, actually. Frank smirked a little, and was just beginning to unbutton Gerard's shirt when he heard somebody yell.  
"Yo, Gerard! I've got someone to hold the ladder! Get the fuck down from there!"  
Gerard immediately got up, trying to straighten his hair out a bit and made his way to the ladder. Frank soon followed, and Mikey laughed when he saw Frank was up there as well.  
"What were you lovebirds doing up there?"  
Gerard noticed he was clinging onto Frank's arm. He blushed, eyes growing wide as he let go.  
"Uh... Nothing!"  
"I'll believe that when hell freezes over. We'd better get the hell back home. Or, you could stay with Frank for a bit. See if I care!" Mikey started walking away, before turning on his heel and handing Gerard a 50 dollar bill.  
"Oh, here's the money from the dare. You're welcome."  
Frank ogled Gerard surprisingly as Mikey finally walked away.  
"You did all of that for just 50 dollars?"  
"Shut up. If there's money involved, I'm most likely going to do it." Indeed, Gerard and Frank were applying to college, so Gerard was using almost all of his money on trying to make sure he could pay for college for both of them. Frank did contribute as well, but Gerard was set on making sure both of them got into college. Whatever.  
Frank held Gerard's hand as they walked home, the latter still slightly shaken from the entire roof incident. Frank noticed it was getting late, so he simply thought they would watch a movie or something. Maybe have a sweet makeout session before they went to bed.

They were watching "A Nightmare Before Christmas". It was nowhere near Halloweentime or Christmastime. It was Gerard's favorite movie, though, and it helped to calm him down. Thus, Frank always made sure he had a copy of it at his house if Gerard ever came to stay the night. As Gerard watched with wide eyes, Frank placed his head in Gerard's lap, allowing the boy to run his fingers through his hair. The tattooed boy broke the ice.  
"It's amazing they did this all with stop-motion."  
"Yea."  
"You know what else is amazing?"  
Gerard looked down at the shorty, a confused look seated on his face.  
"You." Frank pulled Gerard down, for a soft kiss. Gerard made a noise much like a kitten would meow, returning this kiss afterwards.  
Frank Iero was Gerard Way's anchor. He was the only person who knew how to calm him in a record time. He was willing to climb mountains for him. They were so deep in love. He could see them getting married and settling down one day. He was, to put it into cliche terms, his soulmate.  
They pulled away, and noticed the movie was finishing. Frank smirked, getting up only for Gerard to pull him back down in an embrace.  
"Don't go."  
"Honey, we're only going to go to my bedroom."  
"No. I want to stay like this forever." Gerard's voice was so whiny, so cute in tone that Frank just had to sigh, kissing the taller boy on the cheek as he pulled him closer.  
They fell asleep like that, on the couch cuddling with each other.


End file.
